Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex and have been designed for use in a wide variety of communications environments. Demand continues to rise among the subscriber base of end users, however, for network access across diverse network environments. In particular, configuring suitable network architecture for vehicular environments (e.g., automobiles, airplanes, trains, boats, etc.) presents unique difficulties. Vehicles can be mobile across a large geographic area, can have internal networks related to the vehicle itself, can include more than one end user at a time, and can have more than one owner during the life of the vehicle. Providing the ability to conduct transactions in vehicular network environments in a secure manner and providing a secure and flexible identity management framework for various agents conducting the transactions present significant challenges to system designers, automobile manufacturers, service providers, and the like.